Meri Raahe Dundhe Tujhe
by Palak96
Summary: it is for my di.. daya's girl no obligations.. to read the story... di i hope you like it.. :) Vineet sir and.. pehli baar.. likh rahi hun...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey.. this is short story… wrote for my di.. daya's girl.. no obligations to read full story… please no bashing… please.. **

A person was.. looking at a couple…

Person: kya baat hai tarika jee.. aaj aap bahut hi.. aachi lag rahi hai..

Tarika: abhijeet.. matlab mei roz aachi nahi lagti..

Abhijeet: nahi.. lagti hai aaj kuch jyada hi lag rahi hai..

Tarika blushes.. aacha.. aaj dinner.. ka plan..

Abhijeet: haan haan kaam khatam hone ke baad chaltey hai.. then salukhe comes.. and both quiet…

Salukhe: kyu bhai.. mere aate hi.. chup..

Abhijeet murmurs.. aa gaye.. kabab mei haddi..

Salukhe: kuch kaha tumne..

Abhijeet smirks.. nahi.. sir.. maine kuch nahi kaha.. the person smiles.. seeing them.. the person was having tears… he.. went from there…

Purvi: sir.. issey kya hua?

Abhijeet: hmm.. shayad.. uski yaad aa gayi..

Purvi: hmm.. sir.. mai dekhke..

Abhijeet: nahi purvi ussey akela rehndo.. salukhe sir.. aap iss lash ke baare mei batayie…

And.. they discuss.. about the case.. and.. leave.. from forensic lab… they came back to bureau… find the person.. sitting on his desk.. lost somewhere… abhijeet went to daya..

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: haan.. abhi..

Abhijeet: yeh.. looking at the person..

Daya: haan.. abhi… tum sahi soch rahe ho..

Abhijeet went to person.. touched his shoulder..

Abhijeet: vineet

Vineet: yes sir…

Abhijeet: tum.. tek ho..

Vineet: haan sir.. mai tek hun.. and he starts working… thinking kaha.. ho tum.. sab kehtey hai ki.. tum.. nahi ho.. par mera.. maan nahi manta.. galti meri hi hai.. kash uss din maine.. tumhe roka hota… I am sorry..

Flashback..

Team were investigating.. fighting with goons… a goon.. kept a lady on knife..

Goon: jaane doh mujhe warna mai issey mar dunga…

Vineet: nahi.. nahi.. tum jao.. par.. plz..

Goon was moving with the lady.. but someone… kicked him.. and pulled the lady.. the others caught the person… and took him… vineet was staring at the lady…

Lady: thank you.. mujhe bachane ke liye…

Lady 2: arrey thank you maat kahiye…

Abhijeet: thank you madad ke liye..

Lady 2: sir.. plz.. aap humhare liye itna khatra uthathey hai hum aap ke liye itna bhi na kar sake toh lanat hai hum par..

Abhijeet: bahut aache vichar hai aapke…

Lady smiles… aacha mai chalti hun.. and lady leaves.. vineet was staring at her..

Abhijeet: vineet wo gayi chaley..

Vineet: haan sir.. and he moved…

Next day vineet was returning from bureau on his bike.. at night.. he saw a car.. on road.. broke down.. and a lady asking for help.. vineet parked his motorcycle.. took off his helmet.. and came..

Vineet: kya hua?

Lady: wo meri car… she looked arrey sir aap..

Vineet: jee mai.. kya hua aapki car kharab ho gayi..

lady: haan.. pata nahi.. kaise…

Vineet: aayie mei aapko chod deta hun..

Lady: nahi sir.. aap.. kaise..

Vineet: dekhiye meri duty khatam ho chuki hai.. aur waise bhi mei gher hi jaa raha tha.. aapko chod dunga mai..

Lady: tek hai..

Vineet: waise aapka naam..

Lady: ruhana…

Vineet: aacha naam hai..

Vineet sits on his bike.. wear his helmet.. batyie.. ruhana sits.. vineet starts his bike…

Vineet: aapko jana kaha hai..

Ruhana: Andheri mei..

Vineet: aacha.. and.. he turns towards the direction.. ruhana keeps her hand on his shoulder.. so she does not fall…

Vineet: aap itni raat ko waha..

Ruhana: jee.. wo office mei.. overtime kar rahi thi mei..

Vineet: aacha.. and.. he arrives… lejiye aa gaya…

Ruhana: thank you so much.. for your help..

Vineet: aap mujhe thanks bolke sharminda maat kijiye..

Ruhana: jee.. andar aayie.. na..

Vineet: nahi phir kabhi.. subah bureau jana hai late ho gaya toh daant khani padegi..

Ruhana smiles.. and vineet leaves…

Ruhana: arrey.. naam toh puchna bhul hi gayi mei.. phir kabhi mile toh tab puch lungi..

Vineet came to reality..

Purvi: vineet.. chale..

Vineet: kaha..

Purvi: wo crime scene par jaana hai..

Vineet: haan chalo.. and.. they.. leave.. they question people around… vineet sees someone.. ruhana.. he goes.. towards… the person.. but when he turns.. it is someone as… Nikhil comes there…

Nikhil: kya hua vineet…

Vineet: Nikhil maine.. ruhana ko dekha..

Nikhil: kya? wo yaha kaise ho sakti hai tumhara weehen hai yeh chalo…

Vineet pov: nahi mera weehem nahi hai.. wo ruhana hi thi… soon the case gets solve… and vineet comes backs home… he sees a picture on the.. table… he looks at the picture tears escaped…

Vineet.. was sitting in a coffee shop.. when he heard..

Lady: ek minue aapne kaha tha.. ki ek coffee free hogi aab aap doh ke paise maang rahe hai…

Vineet turned.. and went…

Vineet: kya ho raha hai..

Ruhana: sir.. aap yaha.. dekhiye na.. kaise.. juth boltey hai.. mai ek hi coffee ka paisa dungi..

Vineet smiled.. manager aapne joh kaha.. wahi.. lijiye ab..

Manager: par sir..

Vineet: aapko bolna nahi chahiye.. tha na..

Manager: sorry sir.. yeh waiter log..

Ruhana: thank you sir.. sir yeh meri dost…

Vineet: hello.. mai vineet cid.. se..

Ruhana: vineet.. nice name.. aacha mai chlati hun.. bye…

Vineet: bye… kya kamal ki ladki hai..

Vineet: kaha chali gayi tum.. ek baar maafi toh mangne ka mauka deti mujhe… tear dropped.. on picture… he slept.. on couch placing the.. picture.. near to his heart…

**A/N: di.. I don't know how it is.. I hope you like it.. aap toh janti ho.. maine iss type ki stories.. nahi likhti.. duo writer joh tehri.. :P short hai.. next wala.. long karne ki koshish karungi.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi back with another chapter.. so sorry di.. kaan pakarke maafi mangti hun aapse.. bahut late ho gaya… I hope yeh chapter.. meri galti ka jurmana.. barde.. please do review.. **

Vineet phone buzzed.. he wakes up.. wiped his tear… looked at the phone..

Vineet: yes sir..

Rajat: vineet.. bureau aa jao.. case se silsile mei baat karni hai..

Vineet: jee sir aata hun..

Rajat: vineet.. tum tek ho na…

Vineet: haan sir.. mai tek hun… vineet cuts the call.. rajat.. doubts.. pov: vineet se baat karni hogi.. vineet is coming to bureau.. and lost in his thoughts… he looks a side.. then notices someone… he immediately stops his bike… takes out his helmet and gets down… he… runs towards the lady.. he turns her.. and is shocked…

Vineet: ruhana

The lady stares at him.. kaun ruhana..

Vineet: dekho mai janta hun ki tum mujse naraj ho… gussa ho.. par aise.. mat behave karo..

Lady: excuse.. me.. mai aapko janti nahi pehchanti nahi… gussa kyu hongi..

Vineet: tum mujhe nahi janti.. staring at her fixed glance.. holding her by her shoulder.. the lady too was staring at her.. aap haath chodiye mera.. getting angry…

Vineet left her hand.. ruhana.. dekho.. mai..

Lady: ek minute.. mera naam ruhana nahi hai.. aap mujhe pareshan maat kijiye please..

Lady turned away…

Vineet: nahi.. tum ruhana ho.. haan mai aapni ruhana ko pehchan mei koi dhoka nahi kha sakte…

Lady: aapko ek baat mei samaj nahi aata..

Vineet: samjho tum.. please.. the people started getting around..

Man: kya hua..

Lady: yeh aadmi kabse mujhe pareshan kar raha hai..

Man to vineet: kya problem hai aapki..

Vineet: dekhiye yeh humhara beech ki baat hai aapas mei..

Lady cuted him.. mai aapko janti tak nahi hun…

Man: madam aap jayie.. hum dekhtey yeh kaise aapko chedta.. the lady steps back..

Vineet: ruhana ruko.. but the people stop him… he was only seeing ruhana.. till she totally disappeared… ruhana.. the person was about to beat him.. ek minute.. mai cid officer hun… showing his batch.. and leaves… he came to bureau… sat on his desk.. and thought what happened… few minutes ago… abhijeet came to him…

Abhijeet: vineet… wo kal ke case ki file complete hui…

No response from vineet…

Abhijeet: vineet.. a bit loud..

Vineet looked at him.. got up.. yes sir…

Abhijeet: file..

Vineet: haan… and gives him the file.. which he left incomplete… abhijeet.. looked at him.. his tensed face..

Abhijeet: vineet.. kya baat hai.. tum pareshan ho..

Vineet: sir.. wo.. actually…

Abhijeet: batao toh sahi… kya baat hai…

Vineet: sir.. maine.. ruhana ko dekha… abhijeet was shocked… rajat and other came..

Purvi: vineet.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai..

Vineet: haan purvi..

Abhijeet: vineet.. yeh kaise mumkin hai…

Vineet: sir magar yeh sach hai… meri aakhein dhoka nahi kha sakti hai..

Rajat: vineet.. tumhari tabiyat.. tek nahi hai.. tum..

Vineet: nahi sir mai tek hun.. wo ruhana hi thi.. sir please yakeen kijiye..

Abhijeet: vineet.. tumhe gher jana chahiye..

Vineet: sir.. mai..

Abhijeet: it's an order.. rajat.. vineet ko gher chodke aao…

Rajat took vineet.. please vineet chal.. rajat.. driving the car.. vineet.. sitting beside him..

Vineet: sir.. aap mai aapko dost manta hun.. please.. yakeen kijiye.. mera vaheem nahi tha wo..

Rajat: vineet hum baad mei baat karengey.. ab chup chap baitho.. and.. vineet quiet in disappointment..

They reached home… vineet entered in.. sat on couch.. rajat gave him water to drink… rajat sat beside him..

Vineet: sir mai..

Rajat: vineet.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai..

Vineet: sir.. kyu nahi ho sakta.. please sir.. aap waha chaliye jaha.. maine ussey dekha.. aur aaj hi nahi.. kal jab hum.. crime scene pe gaye they.. waha.. bhi thi wo.. doh baar mujhe galat fehmni nahi ho sakti

Rajat: tek hai.. bas tumhari tasali ke liye.. mai waha chalunga..

Vineet: thank you.. and hugged him… rajat sat in car.. vineet sat beside him.. and drove towards the place.. vineet lost in thoughts..

It was vineet friend's son birthday party.. and team was invited…. So abhirika, rajat, purvi, daya and shreya.. with vineet went…

Viren: welcome.. aap sab aaye mujhe bahut aacha laga…

Abhijeet: aana tha hi.. aapne itne pyaar se bulaya…

Viren looked at tarika.. she was standing beside tarika.. namastey bhabhi jee..

Abhirika blushed.. daya and others were trying hard to control their laughter..

Abhijeet: nahi aap galat samaj rahe hai.. yeh meri wife nahi.. hai..

Viren: oh sorry mujhe pata nahi tha… aayie.. aap enjoy kijiye.. mai aata hun..

Daya: kya tarika.. tumhara toh promotion ho gaya..

Tarika looked at daya with firing eyes.. daya.. galatfami kisiko bhi ho sakti hai..

Vineet smiled… a girl entered… wearing white and red saree.. she was.. looking beautiful… vineet was staring at her… it was… ruhana… viren came to ruhana.. and they shook hands.. and hugged… vineet felt jealous… he was feeling.. everything is over… before anything could start.. they were moving towards him…

Viren: vineet yeh hai ruhana.. aur ruhana yeh hai..

Ruhana cut him: cid inspector vineet..

Viren: wah.. matlab tum dono mil chuke ho..

Ruhana: haan.. inhone madad ki hai kayi baar meri..

Viren: aacha.. thanks vineet.. tumne.. iski madad ki..

Vineet: thanks ki baat nahi hai.. koi bhi hota mai uski madad karta aacha mai chalta hun..

Daya came there: arey aise kaise jaaye abhi toh aaye hai…

Vineet: sir.. mai..

Ruhana: ruk jayie na vineet jee.. please.. (soft tone)

Vineet: hmm tek hai..

Daya murmured tabse keh raha tha suna nahi.. inhone kaha toh ruk gaya.. sahi kaha hai kisine pyaar mei insan kisi ki nahi sunta.. yeh doh kum they ki.. ek yeh bhi aa gaya.. someone grabbed his ear.. and twisted it.. daya ouch…

Person: kya kaha tune…

Daya: boss.. chodo yaar mera najuk sa kaan..

Abhijeet: bahut bolne lage ko aaj kal..

Daya: lo mai toh sach hi kehta hun..

Abhijeet: haan dekh raha hai kitna sach boltey ho tum…

Daya: matlab yeh sach nahi hai ki.. tum.. tar..

Abhijeet: chup.. ek dum… and the host announces for couple dance.. so abhirika, dareya, rajvi.. were dancing…

Viren sings… _Ik ladaki thi deewaani si, ik ladake pe woh marati thi_

_Najare jhukaake sharmaake galiyon se gujarati thi_

_Chori chori chupake chupake chiththiyaan likha karati thi_

_Kuchh kehana tha shaayad usako, jaane kis se darati thi_

_Jab bhi milati thi mujhase, mujhase puchha karati thi_

_Pyaar kaise hota hai, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai_

_Aur main sirf yahin keh paata tha goes to abhijeet.._

_Aankhein khuli ho yaan ho band_

_Deedaar unaka hota hai_

_Kaise kahoon main o yaara, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai_

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru... _and they dance… abhirika..

_Aankhein khuli ho yaan ho band, deedaar unaka hota hai_ – daya…

_Kaise kahoon main o yaara, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai_

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._ along with Shreya…

_Aankhein khuli ho yaan ho band, deedaar unaka hota hai-_ rajat…

_Kaise kahoon main o yaara, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai_

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._ along with purvi…

_Aaj hi yaaron kisi pe marake dekhenge hum-_ abhijeet

_Pyaar hota hai yeh kaise kar ke dekhenge hum-_ daya

_Kisi ki yaadon mein khoye huye, khaabon ko hum ne saja liya-_ tarika

_Kisi ki baahon mein soye huye, apana use bana liya-_ shreya

Vineet and ruhana were standing… vireen came to vineet.. _Ai yaar pyaar mein koyi tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._

_Ai yaar pyaar mein koyi na jaagata na sota hai_

_Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh pyaar kaise hota hai-_ vineet…

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._

_Kya hai jaadu hai koyi, bas jo chal jaata hai-_ purvi

_Tod ke pehare hajaaron, dil nikal jaata hai-_ tarika

_Dur kahin aasmaano par, hote hain yeh saare faisale-_ rajat

_Kaun jaane koyi humsafar, kab kaise kahaan mile-_ abhijeet…

_Jo naam dil pe ho likha tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._ daya to vineet…

_Jo naam dil pe ho likha, ikraar usi se hota hai- _abhijeet…

_Kaise kahoon main o yaara, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai-_ daya

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru..._ all together…

Viren.. pulled ruhana and vineet… they had an eye look… then.. vineet..

Aankhein khuli ho yaan ho band, deedaar unaka hota hai - (2)

Kaise kahoon main o yaara, yeh pyaar kaise hota hai

Tu ru ru ru ru ru tu ru ru ru... all together…

Viren: wah.. vineet.. kya dance tha.. kamal kar diya aap sabne.. ruhana.. tum gher chali jao.. waha papa wait kar rahe hongey..

Ruhana: nahi.. mai baad mei chali jaungi.. bhaiya..

Vineet lighted up like 1000 walt.. bulb.. he smiled…

Vineet: bhaiya..

Ruhana: haan.. mere.. chacha ke.. ladke hai.. toh bhaiya hue na..

Vineet: nahi kuch nahi.. aap.. chalyie mai aapko chod deta hun…

Ruhana: nahi aap kaise.. aapki team..

Vineet: wo sab.. chale gaye.. aap… chalayie waise bhi raste mei hi hai..

Viren: haan ruhi.. sahi keh raha hai vineet.. tum chali jao..

Ruhana: tek hai.. bye..

And they left… from there.. on bike..

Vineet: waise aap aaj bahut aachi lag rahi hai..

Ruhana: aapne abhi notice kiya..

Vineet: nahi.. wo mauka hi nahi mila batane ka..

Ruhana smiled.. thank you..

Vineet: lejiye aapka ghar aa gaya..

Ruhana: thank you..

Vineet: aap bahut thank you kehti hai… hum dost hai toh dosti ka assul hai..

Ruhana: jee janti hun.. no thank you and no sorry..

Vineet: intelligent.. hai aap..

Ruhana: aapse jyda nahi..

Vineet: aapka number mil sakta hai..

Ruhana: kyu?

Vineet: agar aap kisi musibat mei hui.. toh…

Ruhana smiled.. haan mai aapko call karungi.. aap apna number dijiye…

Vineet.. eyes dropped.. 98*******

Ruhana: okay.. bye.. good night.. and she.. turns.. she enters inside her house..

Vineet murmured: ek miss call hi mar deti.. then his phone rings… unknown number…

Vineet: hello inspector vineet… speaking..

Person: yeh mera number hai.. save kar lena…

Vineet smiled.. he looked at the house… she was at window.. similing… and went in… vineet to drove.. back home.. happily.. horn sound.. blows… and vineet.. comes out of his thoughts… they reached the destination…

Rajat: chalo.. vineet.. puchtey hai… and they get down…

Rajat asked the shop.. aapne iss ladki ko dekha hai… showing the picture..

Shopkeeper: haan saab.. subah hi toh insey jhagra ho raha tha inka..

Rajat was shocked.. vineet smiled..

Vineet: sir dekha mai jooth nahi bol raha tha.. wo.. ruhana hi thi

Shopkeeper: sab.. aapko galatfemhi hui hai wo ruhana madam nahi.. rashi madam hai..

Rajat: aapko paka yakeen hai..

Shopkeeper: haan sab.. haftey mei 2 din wo yaha saman lene aati hai..

Rajat: vineet.. dekha wo koi aur ladki hai.. tumhari ruhana nhi hai wo..

Vineet: nahi sir.. wo.. ruhana..

Rajat: bas vineet.. chalo.. ab yaha se… rajat dragged vineet.. and took him home..

Vineet: sir..

Rajat: vineet.. samjho.. marne wale kabhi wapas nahi aate.. aur yeh sach tum jinta jaldi maan lo aacha hoga..

Vineet: nahi sir.. wo.. meri ruhi hi thi..

Rajat: vineet.. please.. he went to kitchen got the water.. and gave him to drink.. he gulped the water.. started feeling sleepy a bit.. rajat took him to his room.. and lay him on bed… and he slept..

Rajat pov: sorry vineet.. par maine tumhare pani mei neend ki goli mila di thi… tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai.. rajat leaves from there.. locking the door with duplicate key..

**A/n: thank you to all your reviews.. please do review… will update.. duo story tomorrow.. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the next chapter.. hope u liked it.. so sorry for super-duper late… actually aapko pata hai na kya hua tha.. lappy kharab.. joh likha tha sab gayab.. toh dubara likha.. :)**

_The days passed… vineet and ruhana.. started liking to spend time with each other… one day ruhana was working.. and lunch time.. came… she went to restaurant with her friend… _

_Friend: roo mai soch rahi thi kyu na new year par gumne chaley… ruhana was sipping coffee.. and thinking something… her friend.. looked at her.. called her.. roo… no reply.. second time.. a bit louder… ruhana… _

_Ruhana: haan… keerthi_

_Keerthi: kya? kaha khoyi hui ho.. _

_Ruhana: nahi kuch nahi.. tum bata kya bol rahi thi tum.. _

_Keerthi: mai.. keh rahi thi.. kyu na.. hum new year pe kahi chale.. tum aapne naye dost kya naam hai uska… _

_Ruhana: vineet.. _

_Keerthi: haan wahi.. unse bhi mulakat ho jayegi.._

_Ruhana: kiru mujhe nahi lagta wo.. aayega.. as wo ek cid officer hai aur waqt nikalna todha muskil hoga.. _

_Keerthi: arrey yaar baat karna tu ek baar… _

_Ruhana: okay mai koshish karti hun.. _

_Keerthi smiled.. great.. _

_In evening after the office hours ruhana's phone rings… the caller id.. brings smile to her face… she picks up the call.. _

_Ruhana: hello.. _

_Person: roo.. _

_Ruhana: haan.. vineet.. jee.. _

_Person: pehle yeh jee hatao… _

_Ruhana: haan vineet.. bolo.. _

_Vineet: mai soch raha tha ki shyam ko dinner saath mei kare.. mere gher pe.. _

_Ruhana: haan.. tek hai mai aa jati hun.. kitne baje.. _

_Vineet: 7 baje.. _

_Ruhana: tek hai.. _

_And cuts the call.. _

_Ruhana pov: sahi mauka baat bhi kar lungi… hope ki maan jaye… _

_She went back home.. at home.. someone was waiting for her… she saw her with phone.. _

_Ruhana: kya haar samay phone mei lagi rehti hai… chod issey aur todha kaam karwa.. _

_Person: kya di.. aatey hi dhanta shuru.. disturb maat karo.. _

_Ruhana: dekh.. mera deemag maat kharab kar.. phone chod.. aur pani laake dey… _

_Person: di.. table pe hai le lejiye.. mujhe itne se kaam ke liye maat uthayie.. _

_Ruhana hit her with her bag.. aasli kahiki.. ek number ki kaam chor… kya hoga tera… _

_Person: mera kya hoga.. joh aapka hoga wahi mera hoga.. waise aapke liye kuch aaya hai.. _

_Ruhana taking the water.. kya? _

_Person: pata nahi.. koi vineet naam ke ladke ka hai.. _

_Ruhana eyes open wide.. as her sister does not know.. vi.. nee..t.. tune dekha.. Pari.. _

_Pari: nahi di.. aapki cheejo ko mai kyu haath lagau.. waise yeh vineet kaun hai.. _

_Ruhana: dost hai mera.. kaha hai parcel.. _

_While texting Pari said.. waha.. upar.. drawer mei.. ruhana went and took.. the person.. she opened.. it was again wrapped.. she unwrapped it.. and opened.. the box.. it contained.. pink and purple combo sari.. she smiled… seeing it.. at the same time her phone beeped… she looked at the message.. _

"_aaj shyam agar tum mera diya hua tofha pehenke aaogi toh mujhe bahut aacha lagega…" _

_Pari came there.. waha.. di.. what a saree.. mai lelu issey.. _

_Ruhana: pallu.. wo.. _

_Pari: nahi deni hai toh mana kar dijiye na… _

_Ruhana made sad face.. Pari smiled.. she pulled her cheeks.. aww.. aap toh sad ho gayi mai toh majak kar rahi thi… _

_Ruhana looked at her with anger.. Pari.. _

_Pari: sorry.. then whispered in her ear.. mai toh kehti hun fool and final kar hi doh.. itna aacha rishta haath se maat jane doh.. and she ran.. inside… _

_Ruhana blushed… Pari.. pagal ladki… _

_At evening… ruhana got ready… and left towards vineet's house… the door was open and she entered in… a person was standing in front of her… she was lost… vineet was wearing black.. shirt.. with.. blue jeans.. looking handsome… same was vineet… he was lost in ruhana's beauty… she was wearing the saree he gifted her.. pink and purple saree.. with her hairs left open… both were lost in each other.. ruhana.. came to reality.. so did vineet… _

_Vineet: thanks for coming… _

_Ruhana smiled… _

_Vineet: andar aao na… _

_Ruhana.. entered in… she sat on sofa.. vineet gave her glass of water… ruhana took it.. and smiled.. thanks.. _

_Vineet: tum iss dress mei bahut khubsurat lag rahi hun.. _

_Ruhana: thanks.. _

_Vineet: tum haar baat pe thanks bolti ho.. aur koi shabd nahi hai kya kehne ko.. _

_Ruhana: nahi aisa nahi hai.. tum baat hi aisi kar rahe ho… jismei thanks use ho raha hai.. _

_Vineet laughs.. ruhana joins her… _

_Vineet: chalo dineer karte hai.. _

_Ruhana nodes.. and they go for.. dinner… _

_Ruhana: mai serve karti hun.. _

_Vineet: nahi… tumhe maine bulaya hai.. tum baitho.. _

_Ruhana: par.. _

_Vineet: baitho na… _

_Ruhana sits… vineet serves her food… _

_Ruhana: tum nahi kahogey.. _

_Vineet sits.. and both eat… vineet: kaisa bana hai.._

_Ruhana: aacha hai.. cid officer ho aur cooking bhi jante ho… _

_Vineet: haan… akela rehta hun na.. toh banana hi padhta hai… tumse ek baat puchu.. _

_Ruhana: haan puchiye.. _

_Vineet: kya aap kisse pyaar karti hai.. _

_Ruhana coughed.. jee.. then she remembered.. something what her sister told her… then said.. smiling haan karti hun.. bahut karti hun… _

_Vineet gave a "missed opportunity look"… _

_Vineet: aacha.. kaisa hai wo.. _

_Ruhana: bahut hi aacha hai.. infact gher mei hi rehta hai.. bahut hi pyaara hai cute hai.. _

_Vineet: aacha.. _

_Ruhana smiled.. with head down… as vineet expression was saying.. he was feeling jealous.. vineet.. mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi.. _

_Vineet: haan kaho.. _

_Ruhana: wo new year pe hum goa jaa rahe hai.. tum bhi chalo.. _

_Vineet: mai.. kaise.. _

_Ruhana: chalo na please mere dost tumse.. milna chahtey hai aur mai tumhe ussey bhi milwa dungi.. _

_Vineet: hmm.. mai sir allow nahi karengey.. _

_Ruhana: koshish karo.. waise bhi tumhare sir bahut hi aache hai… _

_Vineet: tek hai.. _

_Ruhana smiles.. mai wait karungi tumhara… _

At bureau…

Vineet enters in.. abhijeet came to him..

Abhijeet: vineet.. wo..

Vineet: kya baat hai sir.. aap itne pareshan lag rahe hai..

Abhijeet: vineet wo aayi hai

Vineet: kaun sir..

Abhijeet moved.. and a girl was sitting.. on the chair.. purvi beside her.. consoling her.. as the girl was crying…

Abhijeet: bahut pareshan hai…

Vineet went to her.. he called her name.. she looked up at him… she got up.. and hugged him.. crying…

Vineet: please roh maat..

Girl: kaise nahi roh mai… please batao na di kaha hai.. inte time ho gaya hai.. aap kehtey ho ki di aa jayegi… kab aayegi.. batao na… please.. I know maine aapko bahut sataya… aapko sataya maine isliye di naraj hai mujhse… par ab aur nahi.. please.. bring her back…

Vineet separated her from hug.. bas pari rotey nahi hai.. sab tek hoga.. wo pakka aayegi…

Pari: pakka..

Vineet: haan..

Purvi: ab ek aachi se smile de doh..

Pari smiled..

Abhijeet: yeh hui na.. baat lo.. hum yaha kabse koshish kar rahe hai.. mani hai.. tumhare jiju ne kaha toh maan gayi…

Vineet: sir.. aap kya keh rahe hai..

Rajat: sahi toh keh rahe hai.. jiju nahi ho par jiju jiju toh karti rehti hai.. kyu pari..

Pari: haan.. aap sab sahi keh rahe ho..

Vineet: tum.. delhi se kab wapas aayi..

Pari: kal hi aayi thi.. di jabse gayi hai.. na kaam mei maan hi nahi lag raha tha.. ab jab di wapas aayegi tabhi jaungi wapas…

Vineet: par tum gher pe akeli.. kaise reh rahi ho…

Abhijeet: haan tumhara gher pe akela rehna tek nahi hoga.. tum purvi ke saath rehlo…

Pari: nahi purvi di pareshan..

Purvi: arrey nahi.. koi problem nahi hai.. tum reh sakti ho mere saath..

Pari smiles… soon purvi and pari left…

Then vineet phone rings.. he picks up.. and goes out.. somewhere..

Rajat: sir.. ab kya hoga..

Abhijeet: pata nahi rajat.. hope ki inki kahi hui baat sach ho jaaye.. kher.. chalo kaam kartey hai…

And they get to work…

At purvi's home..

Pari is sitting and purvi comes with food..

Purvi: lo khalo..

Pari looked at the dish… di yeh kya hai..

Purvi: rice.. and aur daal..

Pari: aacha.. aapko kaise pata yeh mujhe pasand hai..

Purvi: hmm.. bas pata hai.. tumhare jiju ne bataya..

Pari smiled.. aur jiju ko di ne.. di aapko pata hai.. di ne aur maine jiju ko kitna dara diya tha…

Purvi: aacha.. mujhe nahi pata kya kiya tha..

Pari: haan.. hum jab goa mei gaye they… tab…

_Next day.. at bus stop.. pari and ruhana.. arrived.. ruhana was waiting for someone.. _

_Pari: di.. kya hua.. _

_Ruhana: pari mujhe nahi lagta wo aayega.. _

_Pari: di jarur aayengey.. maine plan joh banaya hai.. aur mai janti hun wo uss aadmi se jarur milna chahyengey.. jisne chance mar liya… (teasingly)_

_Ruhana: pari.. tu na.. bahut shaitaan hai.. bechara.. _

_Pari: jyda tareef maat karo unki.. todha.. satane doh.. mujhe.. okay.. _

_Ruhana: tek hai meri maa.. but wo aayega tabhi toh.. _

_Pari: aayengey… _

_Keerthi came there.. tum dono behen.. baatein.. karti rahogi ya chalogi bhi.. time ho raha hai.. _

_Pari: kitty di.. wo.. do minute.. _

_Keethi: koi doh minute nahi chalo.. roo chal.. _

_They went.. in… they sat on bus.. ruhana looked outside from window.. the bus started… _

_Ruhana pov: ab toh bus chalu.. ab nahi aayega wo.. _

_Pari: di wo aapse pyaar karte hai toh jarur aayengey…. _

_The bus started to move… ruhana looked inside.. in disappoint.. after about 10 minutes… the bus stopped sudden… with a jerk.. all passengers slightly.. moved in front and back again.. _

_Boy: bhaiya itni jhorke bus kyu roka… _

_Driver: sab aagey ek aadmi hai.. _

_Then the person gets inside the bus.. pari looked at him with open wide eyes.. she calls ruhana.. _

_Pari: di di.. dekho…_

_Ruhana: who was looking other side.. pari.. please mai baat karne ke mood mei nahi hun… _

_Pari: di dekho toh.. _

_Ruhana: nahi.. _

_Pari.. sigh.. in anger.. she turned ruhana's face with her hands.. ruhana looked shocked.. but happy.. the person she was waiting for was hear… _

_Keerthi spoke: arrey yeh kya baat hai.. aise kaise aap ghus gaye bus mei.. kaun hai aap… _

_Pari was smiling.. looking down.. ruhana was just staring at him… _

_Another boy: haan.. aap hai kaun.. kisne bulaya hai aapko…_

_Keerti: chalyie bahat jayie… _

_Then ruhana.. saw.. kiru sun.. _

_Keerti: arrey kya sunu.. yeh.. yaha.. aise.. gush gaye humhari private bus mei… _

_Person: dekhiye mai.. _

_Ruhana looked at pari similing.. she hit her.. kya hash rahi hai kuch kar.. _

_Pari: di maja aa raha hai.. _

_Ruhana: pari.. (anger)_

_Pari: okay! Di.. guys.. please.. ruko.. yeh vineet sir hai.. cid inspector.. listening to cid.. all people who were standing sat on their places.. shockingly.. _

_One boy: sir.. maine kuch nahi kiya.. hum toh sab shareef log hai.. _

_Others: haan.. sir.. aapko yaha kuch nahi milega.. _

_All were little scared except pari and ruhana… _

_Ruhana laughed… guys.. yeh mere dost hai.. _

_Vineet: thank god! Roo.. tum mil gayi yaha.. mai toh bus mei dundh dundh ke tak gaya… _

_Pari: kyu? aap kyu dundh rahe they inhe.. _

_Vineet: nahi wo.. actually.. _

_Ruhana: vineet.. aap batayie.. yeh humhare saath goa jayengey… _

_Keerti: oh.. welcome vineet sir… _

_Pari moved from there.. vineet.. bhaiya aap yaha baith jayie.. mai peeche baitungi waise.. bhi… _

_Vineet sat.. down beside ruhana.. _

_Ruhana: mujhe laga tum aaogey nahi.. _

_Vineet: aa gaya.. sir ne permission de hi di.. _

_Ruhana smiled.. _

_Vineet: waise tumhara.. pyaar kaha hai.. _

_Ruhana: wo.. then her phone beeped.. she looked at message.. _

"_di.. plan.. start.. samjhi.. koi gadbaar nahi.."_

_Ruhana smiled.. pov: pari.. _

_Ruhana: haan wo yahi hai bus mei.. _

_Vineet: aacha.. then he looked around.. murmured.. yaha toh sab bandar jaise dikhtey hai… _

_Ruhana was trying to control her laughter… _

_Soon they reached.. goa.. _

_Vineet: rook aha hai.. batao na.. _

_Ruhana: kyu.. tum kya karogey ussey milke.. _

_Pari came there. kahi aisa toh nahi aapko.. ussey problem hai.._

_Vineet: mujhe kya problem hogi.. mai toh bas aise hi.. puch raha tha.. and he steps ahead.. _

_Ruhana: pari aur maat sata.. _

_Pari: chup di.. ab jaise kehti hun waisa karo.._

_Ruhana: nahi mai nahi karne wali.. _

_Pari: lo.. mai yaha Laila majnu ko milwa rhai ho.. aur Laila ko koi interest nahi hai.. tek hai.. jao.. _

_Ruhana: aacha.. baba.. tek hai.. _

_The whole day passed… ruhana kept on talking about the person she love.. vineet was.. getting irritated now.. _

_Vineet: ruhana.. tum jiski itni tariff kar rahi ho.. kya mai mil sakta hun ussey.. _

_Ruhana: haan haan.. abhi milwati hun… _

Purvi started to laugh… pari also laughed..

Purvi: bechara vineet..

Pari: haan di.. itna hi nahi.. uske baad.. kya hua.. aap sunogi na.. toh has has ke pagal ho jaogi..

Purvi: haan batao na..

Pari: nahi.. baad mei.. and she goes room.. abhi neend aa rhai hai.. good night…

Purvi smiled.. chalo.. kuch pal ke liye hi sahi.. hasi toh sahi.. kash sab tek ho jaaye…

Here vineet entered inside a place… and a gunshot..

**A/N: shh.. ho gaya finally.. how is this.. please do review… and thanks to all who reviewed.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thank you for your reviews… here is the next chapter… **

Next morning purvi goes to guest room.. to wake up pari…

Purvi: pari utho.. pari..

She wakes up.. good morning roo di.. then she realized.. sorry purvi di..

Purvi: good morning.. chal ready ho jaa..

Pari: jee di.. and she goes… purvi goes down.. to prepare.. breakfast.. after 20 minutes pari comes down…

Purvi: pari itni dher..

Pari: haan di.. kya karu itna hi time lagta hai..

Purvi: aacha.. chal baith..

Pari sits down.. and starts taking breakfast…

Purvi: pari.. kal tum bata rahi thi.. batao na phir kya hua?

Pari: di mai kya baata rahi thi..

Purvi: tumhare di ki aur jiju ki story.. goa wali

Palak: haan di.. phir suniye…

_Ruhana: haan haan vineet abhie milwati hun tumhe… yaaha aao.. jara.. PRAKASH.. _

_A young boy.. wearing a cap.. red t-shirt on top jacket.. and jeans.. comes.. _

_Prakash: hi.. sweety.. d.. _

_Ruhana said: insey milo.. yeh hai mera dost vineet.. _

_Vineet shook hand with him and started at his face.. maine aapko kahi dekha hai.. _

_Prakash: mujhe.. nahi mai aapse pehli baar mil rahi hun.. mera matlab mil raha hun.. _

_Keerthi and others were trying to control their laughter… _

_Ruhana: chalo coffee peetey hai.. _

_Prakash: yes why not sweety.. vineet.. Jee.. aap bhi chaliye.. _

_Ruhana: haan vineet chalo.. _

_And they go to coffee shop.. ruhana was chatting with Prakash.. vineet was just looking.. and crashing the napkins… _

_Vineet: ruhana.. he got up.. mai chalta hun jab tum logo ka ho jaaye.. aa jana.. _

_Prakash: arrey kya hua abhie toh enjoy kar rahe they.. _

_Vineet: nahi aap dono kijiye.. mai jaata hun waise bhi mera coffee ho gaya.. pari ke saath bhi toh koi hona chahiye na.. and he leaves frustrated.. _

_Prakash laughs… wah.. kya baat hai itna gussa… _

_Ruhana: wo gussa ho gaya.. ab bas karo yeh drama.. _

_Prakash: arrey abhie to drama shuru hua hai.. chalo hum bhi chaltey hai… _

_Vineet comes out and looks for.. pari.. _

_Vineet: yeh pari kaha chali gayi… he asked.. few of them.. but they had not seen her.. after a while.. pari comes there.. _

_Pari: kya baat hai aap kise dundh rahe hai.. _

_Vineet: tumhe hi dundh raha tha.. _

_Pari: mujhe kyu? aap toh di.. _

_Vineet: tumhari di.. koi uss.. pra..ka..sh se fursat miley tabhi toh dekhey.. _

_Pari smiles.. chaliye mai aapke saath rehti hun… _

_Vineet started to doubt.. Prakash.. something is really strange with him… first the behavior and then when Prakash is here pari is not there… so he decides to investigate the matter… _

Purvi bursts out in laughter…

Pari: di aap has kyu rahi hai..

Purvi: toh aur kya karu.. vineet.. chuti pe gaya aur waha bhi uska investigation…

Pari: haha.. di haan sach mei..

Purvi: phir phir kya hua?

Pari: phir..

_He saw all.. playing volleyball… he seek inside a room.. and started searching.. then he opens the cabinet.. and… starts searching.. he finds something which shocks him.. he recollects.. all the info.. and smiles.. mischievously.. toh yeh baat hai… aab iss drama mei twist aayega… he keeps back the things… and leaves from room… _

_At night.. all were sitting.. at the beach.. _

_Vineet asked.. roo.. tumhara Prakash kaha hai.. _

_Pari coughed.. she was drinking the juice… _

_Ruhana: wo room mei hoga.. _

_Vineet: hum log yaha enjoy kar rahe hai aur wo room mei kya kar raha hai… _

_Pari: unki tabiyat tek nahi hai.. _

_Vineet: arrey.. yaha sabki tabiyat tek ho jaati hai.. aur uski kharab.. mai bula ke laata hun ussey.. _

_Pari: nahi.. rukiye.. aap mai jaake bulati hun…_

_Ruhana: haan vinu tum baithe raho.. pari tu jaa aur bula ke laa.. _

_Pari gets up and leaves.. hurriedly.. she enters inside the same room.. which vineet had investigated… she opened the cupboard.. and took out the things.. but something was missing… _

_Pari: aarey meri cap kaha gayi… she put her fingers in her mouth.. in tension…. Then someone comes inside the room.. _

_Says.. kahi yeh toh nahi dundh rahe.. Prakash.. jee.. _

_Pari's eyes opens wide… she turns… and was shocked to see the person standing there… _

_Pari was sweating.. a..aap… y..aha… _

_The person gets inside.. comes to her.. closing the cabinet.. _

_Person: lo.. giving her the cap.. she took the cap.. _

_Pari: m..ai.. wo.. Prakash.. jee.. _

_Vineet: pari.. yeh cap tumhari hai.. jab maine dekha toh yaad aaya mujhe yeh cap tumne bus mei pehni thi.. aur.. phir pra.. matlab pari.. ka matlab ka.. sh.. matlab.. shaitani.. samaj gaya.. pari ka shaitaani deemag… _

_Pari: yeh aapko kisne bataya.. _

_Vineet: tumhari di ne mujhe bataya tha aur wo jab bhi tumhare baare mei baat karti thi.. yahi kehti thi.. "pari ka shaitani deemag" _

_Pari: di bhi na.. pura plan ki waat lag gayi meri.. _

_Vineet: toh shuru se mujhe pareshan karne ka aur tension dene ka plan aapka tha.. _

_Pari: haan.. sorry.. wo mai toh bas.. aise hi.. (sadly)_

_Vineet: hmm.. ab tumhe ek galti kit oh saja milegi.. cid officer ke saath khel khela tumne.. _

_Pari: kya.. aap mujhe.. nahi.. _

_Vineet: shhh.. kitna bolti ho.. suno.. aab.. _

_Pari smiles.. okay done.. mera enaam.. _

_Vineet: tumhara enaam joh tum kaho.. _

_Pari: okay! Toh mai aapko jiju bulaungi.. and she leaves.. smiling.. vineet shocked.. and smiles.. "jiju".. _

_Pari comes back… dressing as Prakash.. _

_Ruhana: pari.. vineet kaha gaya.. ussey kuch pata toh nahi chala.. _

_Pari: (Prakash) nahi di.. sab mere plan ke mutabik ho raha hai.. aaj raat.. kuch aisa karungi na.. dekhna… _

_Ruhana: aaj raat.. lekin.. tune toh… padso kaha than a.. _

_Pari: (Prakash) di.. haan par plan change.. aaj raat aap.. beech ke pass wale resort mei.. aa jaana.. wahi hoga.. _

_Ruhana nodes.. vineet comes there… and.. pari (Prakash) and.. vineet starts to talk… _

_Vineet: yeh pari tumhe bulane gayi thi.. aayi nahi… _

_Ruhana: wo sone chali gayi hogi.._

Purvi gets up.. and starts to laugh.. she sits on sofa.. laughing.. pari to was laughing..

Pari: di..

Purvi: sorry pari.. she again laughs.. bechara vineet.. ek choti si ladki ke haatho budhu ban gaya.. hahaha…

Pari: haan par unhone mujhe pakar liya.. mujhe toh laga tha aaj mai toh gayi…

Purvi: wah.. phir kya hua?

Pari: phir.. hmm.. kyu batau..

Purvi: pari please bata na.. I am enjoying this..

Pari: haan.. phir..

_At beach resort… ruhana comes there.. _

_Ruhana: yeh pari kaha gayi… she enters inside.. the resort restaurant was decorated.. with lights.. of multi-colour.. red, blue, green.. purple.. a table was decorated.. she enters inside… _

_Ruhana: ab yeh kya hai.. pari.. _

_Then someone comes.. wearing black.. shirt and blue jeans.. it was vineet… she was shocked to see him.. _

_Ruhana: vinu tum.. _

_Vineet: haan.. mai kaisa laga decoration.. _

_Ruhana: aacha hai.. yeh sab.. _

_Vineet: roo.. I not may be the person.. who u dreamed of you! Joh tumhe roses.. and sab.. dey.. kyuki mai aisa insaan nahi hun.. mai ek bahut simple.. aadmi hun.. ek police officer.. jiski dictionary yeh sab.. nahi hai… lekin I am the person.. joh ek lakdi ko khush rakh sakta hai.. uski har iccha ko puri kar sakta hai… yaha tak uske liye aapni jaan bhi de sakta hai.. mai.. kya tum wo ladki banna chahogi.. meri life partner banana chahogi.. _

_Ruhana was having tears.. aapko kisne kaha ki haar ladki ko wo sab pasand hai.. jindagi bas wo bekar ki cheejo se nahi chalti.. aapne yeh kiya… mere liye yahi kaafi hai.. aur haar ladki aise insaan ke saath rehna chaheygi.. joh ussey bas itna wada karey… humesha khush rakega.. _

_Vineet smiles.. and they hug for first time… pari and others come out clapping… _

_Pari: lejiye.. jiju mera kaam ho gaya.. le aayi mai di ko yaha.. _

_Ruhana: kya? _

_Vineet: haan tumhari behen ne plan aacha banaya tha par afsoos.. yeh bhul gayi mai ek cid officer hun.. _

_Pari: haan.. aur mujhe pakar liya.. sorry.._

_Keerthi: aarey.. Mubarak ho.. roo… chal aab bata.. shaadi ka invitation kab de rahi hai… _

_Ruhana: aarey itni jaldi kya hai.. ruk.. pehle Mumbai chaltey.. phir dekhtey hai.. lekin itni jaldi nahi… _

Purvi: wah.. pari.. vineet ne nahi bataya.. yeh toh pehli love story hai jismei I LOVE YOU kahe bina hi…

Pari: haan di.. par kisse pata tha.. ki Mumbai aatey wo hadsa hoga..

Purvi: pari sad maat ho.. sab tak ho jaayega…

Pari: di sab tek hoga na..

Purvi: yess.. sab tek hoga.. aacha.. mai bureau jaati hun.. aab tum aapna dhyan rakhna

Pari: haan tek hai…

Purvi leaves…

Here at unknown place… where gunshot took place… vineet comes out having some head injury… and takes the cab.. and goes to some's one house…

Vineet: bhaiya jaldi chaliye..

Cab driver: saab chala raha hun.. aap toh jante hai na Mumbai ka traffic…

Vineet: haan jaldi karo todha..

After a while cab reaches near to a house… vineet pays to the cab.. and… starts to walk towards the house.. he reaches at the door.. rings the doorbell… he keeps on ringing..

Person inside.. ek minute.. rukoo..

The person inside.. comes.. and opens the door… looks at vineet.. and gets shocked.. vineet too is shocked to see.. the person..

Vineet: tum..

**A/n: don't know u liked it or not? Just wrote.. this silly.. things.. sorry.. as u know na romance.. and all.. is very far from me… :P please do review.. **


End file.
